Something there that wasn't there before
by Greymalkin
Summary: My first songfic. It's pure H/G fluff. I do hope I did a good job. As always r/r please.
1. Something there that wasn't there before

Something there that wasn't there before

# Something there that wasn't there before

~This is my first songfic, so don't be too cruel. I hope you like it though~

~The song, is from the Disney movie "Beauty and the Beast" and I only altered two words~

~Disclaimer: Disney owns Beauty and the Beast JK Rowling owns Harry Potter & co.~

Something there that wasn't there before

Harry and Ginny were the only ones still outside, the rest had retired from the snowball fight due to either fatigue or being cold.

Ginny patted another snowball together and waited for a sign of Harry. A moment later the top of his head was seen peeking over a snow pile.

She took aim, chucked it and BOOM! Square in the head. Ginny stifled a chuckle as she heard Harry's shocked "Oy!" float over the snow.

Her mind flitted momentarily back to her first few years at Hogwarts. She didn't even think Harry knew she was alive. He considered her a friend now. She wanted him as more but knew he didn't like her 'like that'.

Ginny sighed and was suddenly hit in the neck by a freezing cold snowball. She shrieked, thoroughly unprepared for it. She saw the apologetic look on his face, and she melted. Accidentally falling backwards into the snow.

**'There's something sweet and almost kind.' 'But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined.' 'And now he's dear and so I'm sure.' 'I wonder why I didn't see it there before.'**

Harry hurried to Ginny's side. He hadn't meant to catch her so off guard with that last snowball. He looked down at her ready to apologize when she met his glance. 

For a moment he was speechless. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words were lodged in his throat. She smiled up at him, shivering slightly.

Harry had never realized how deep her eyes were before. "I'm sorry. You ok?" He finally got out; she nodded. Blushing red.

Harry extended his hand to help her up; Ginny's smile widened and she took the offered hand.

**'She glanced this way, I thought I saw.' 'And when we touched she didn't shudder at my scar.' 'No, it can't be. I'll just ignore.' 'But then, she's never looked at me that way before.'**

As Harry helped her up, she glanced into his eyes. *Those eyes* Ginny thought *Those beautiful green eyes* she blushed, realizing that she was staring into Harry's eyes.

For a moment, just a moment Ginny thought she saw his cheeks and ears redden a little. *Must be the cold* she thought; as an involuntary shiver ran through her body.

Catching her completely off guard; Harry took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. Ginny's already blushing face got even redder. And it got even redder when Harry put his arm around her. 

"I think we need to get you back up to the castle and warm you up." He smiled sheepishly, leading Ginny in the direction of Hogwarts huge main doors.

**'New, and a bit alarming.' 'Who'd have ever thought that this could be.' 'True, that he's no Prince Charming.' 'But, there's something in him I simply didn't see.'**

Ron stood watching his best friend and sister . He felt protective of her, sure. But it was Harry, Ron knew deep down that he would never do anything to hurt Ginny. He smiled inwardly as he put his arm around Hermione.

**'Well, who'd have thought.'**

Hermione snuggled closer to Ron as she watched Harry and Ginny from the window of the Gryffindor common room. She smiled, Ron and herself had been trying to hook those two up since the beginning of fifth year.

**'Well bless my soul.'**

Ron looked down at Hermione and smiled. Their plan was working perfectly. And without their help too.

**'Well, who'd have thought.'**

Hermione looked back at Ron. *I'm so happy for them* She thought before kissing him.

**'Well, who indeed!'**

The twins were about to let off a firecracker as Ron and Hermione's lips met, but a movement from the window caught George's eye. He pulled Fred to look out with him. The sight they saw outside made them turn to face each other and grin. They had, of course been in on Ron and Hermione's little trick.

**'And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?'**

Everyone let out a collective sigh. *They make such a cute couple* Fred, George, Ron and Hermione all thought.

**'We'll wait and see.' 'A few days more.' 'There may be something there that wasn't there before.'**

By this time Harry and Ginny had entered Hogwarts. They entered the common room, Ginny in Harry's arms; both looking extremely happy. He sat her on the couch closest to the fire.

Ginny closed her eyes as if she were in heaven. Harry; with a flick of his wand increased the fire, And seeing Ginny still shivering pulled her close.

She looked up at Harry, her lip trembling. *She's so pretty* He thought. And before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her.

Ron looked at Hermione with a look of Triumph on his face, matched only by hers.

**'Well, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.'**

Hermione's eyes conveyed to Ron that she couldn't be happier for them. Then she took him by the arm and led him away; knowing Harry and Ginny would want their privacy.

**'There's definitely something there that wasn't there before.'**

~Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please review. I want to know if you liked my first songfic.~


	2. Right here waiting

Right here waiting

# Right here waiting

~Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. doesn't belong to me, unfortunately~

~Disclaimer: Right here waiting is a Richard Marx song~

~Why can't I own stuff that good?~

Right Here Waiting.

Harry awoke in the Common Room hours later; Ginny cradled in his arms, sleeping happily. 'How did this happen?' He asked himself. A moment later he remembers the snowball fight, the walk back to Gryffindor tower, and falling asleep in front of the fire while trying to warm Ginny up.

His eyes look her over, taking in every feature, every freckle, and every curve. "How could I have not noticed you all those years?" He mumbles, mostly to himself.

Ginny's eyes open slowly. "I asked myself that every day for over four years." She replied, smiling up at him.

**Oceans apart day after day. And I slowly go insane. I hear your voice on the line. But it doesn't stop the pain. If I see you next to never, How can we say forever?**

"Can you ever forgive my blindness?" Harry asks, lowering his face to hers so that their lips were almost touching.

"Well... I don't know... You'd have to do something rather spectacular to make up for four years of neglect!" Ginny replied, half seriously, half playfully.

Harry closed the distance between his lips and Ginny's. She extended her arms to wrap around his neck, as he placed one supporting hand underneath her, and entwined his other into the beautiful red curls that marked Ginny as a member of the Weasley family.

When they parted a few moments later, Harry noticed that Ginny had closed her eyes, but had a look of utter contentment on her face. "You are forgiven Mr. Potter." He heard her mumble.

**Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you. **

"And what if I said that I felt that isn't enough of an apology?" Harry whispered, a thin smile spreading across his lips.

Ginny, who still had her arms around Harry's neck pulled him closer, until their lips were almost touching.

"Stealing my maneuvers eh Miss. Weasley?" Harry said, his smile growing.

"Yes I am. And to answer your other question, I would tell you to kiss me again." She said, as she pulled him closer, and their lips met.

Thoughts raced through Ginny's mind faster that Firebolts. 'I always knew that Harry and I were perfect for each other, but I never knew we were this perfect for each other!' Ginny felt as if she were floating in midair.

**I took for granted, all the times, That I though would last somehow I hear the laughter, I taste the tears, but I can't get near you now. Oh can't you see it baby? You've got me going crazy. **

As Harry's lips met Ginny's he could feel all of his problems simply melt away, as if they had never really mattered at all in the first place. He felt as if nothing could get him down, as long as he had her in his arms. 'This feels so right, I wonder why I never felt it before?' Harry asks himself.

As their lips parted, Ginny smiled. "Are you finished apologizing yet?" She said in a playful tone of voice.

"I'm not sure, I'll let you know." Harry's remark made Ginny giggle as he leaned in to kiss her again, and the only thing he got was a mouthful of fiery red hair.

**Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you.**

Ginny laughed loudly, and Harry clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"We don't want anyone awake just yet." He whispered to her after he had detached himself from her hair.

Ginny looked up at him and started to say something, but I came out as mumbling because Harry hadn't yet removed his hand from her mouth.

"Oh! Sorry!" Harry said as he removed his hand from her face.

"As I was saying, Why don't we want them up yet? Pray tell?" Ginny asked in a half whisper.

Harry gave her an 'As if you didn't know' look, and said "Because, My dear, we would then have to share this extremely comfortable couch with numerous other people."

Ginny smiled up at him. "You're evil Harry Potter!" She whispered.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." Harry countered.

**I wonder how we can survive, this romance. But in the end, if I'm with you, I'll take the chance. Oh can't you see it baby? You've got me going crazy.**

Ginny started to respond, but Harry stopped her by kissing her once more. He moved the hand that was under her, to get a better grip, and Ginny lunged forward her head bumping into his.

"Ow..." Harry said, moving his hand to rub his head.

"Then don't tickle me next time!" Ginny said, laughing silently.

"Well, I didn't mean to tickle you, but I guess it's good that I found out where you are ticklish." Harry said, grinning mischievously.

**Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you.**

Ginny shot him a look that said 'Don't even think about it'

Suddenly there was a bustle of activity from the dorms, and Ginny slid out from underneath Harry. "I should go get changed, I think there would be too many questions if I was still wearing yesterdays clothes."

Harry nodded. "I guess I should change too." He said, getting to his feet.

They had both just about reached the bottom of the staircases that ascended to their dorm rooms when Ginny spoke. "Harry?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Meet here when we're done?"

"I'll be right here waiting."

**Waiting for you.**

Ginny smiled and headed up the stairs to her dorm. A moment later Harry started up the stairs to his.

~I don't like this one as much as the first chapter, but it's OK I guess.~

~Let me know if you like it, and if you want another chapter.~

~I honestly don't know where the story is headed, it almost writes itself.~

~I'll eventually get to something that resembles a plot soon, I hope.~

~For the record, it took me only a few hours to write this.~


End file.
